


To Have and To Hold, From This Day Forward

by seblaiens



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seblaiens/pseuds/seblaiens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A phone call from Harry's mother makes the boy's think about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Have and To Hold, From This Day Forward

Nathan awakens to the muffled sound of Harry’s voice coming from the other side of the door. He must be in the living room by the sounds of it; Nate can hear him pacing up and down on the rug, a nervous habit Harry couldn’t control.

Nate gets up from the bed to check on him, but stops just as he opens the door, listening in to the conversation.

_“I don’t know when I’ll be home... Mum… Mum! Stop asking if you already know the answer.”_

Nathan holds his breath. He doesn’t really know anything about Harry’s family other than that they live just outside of London. Harry’s never mentioned them, just as Nathan never mentioned more than Sam had already told Harry about their own family.

_“I’ll give dad a shout on the weekend… Cheers.”_

Nathan can hear Harry sigh as he ends the call, and he quickly walks back to the bed, getting under the covers just as Harry steps back into the bedroom.

“Morning, love,” Harry greets him and walks over to him, leaning on the bed to press a kiss to Nathan’s lips. “Hope I didn’t wake you up.”

“You did.”

“Shame,” Harry sighs and takes off his shirt and jeans, slipping under the duvet and wrapping his body around Nathan’s. “Now I know to never sneak away in the dead of night when I’m sick of you.”

“That gives me so much hope for our future relationship.”

Harry chuckles humorlessly, and Nathan perks up.

“Something on your mind?”

Harry sighs again and buries his face in Nathan’s neck. His hands stroke over Nathan’s naked back and come to rest on his lower back, just above Nate’s ass.

“You are, of course. You’re always on my mind,” Harry jokes, chuckling again. “My mum just called me and asked me if I’m coming back to England any time soon.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That I’m quite content with my life in America, thank you very much.”

Nathan smiles and kisses Harry, opening his mouth and letting his tongue slide into Harry’s mouth. Harry’s stubble tickles his face and makes blood rush to Nate’s face when he remembers how red and sensitive his thighs were the first time Harry went down on him.

“She just wanted to know how I’m doing, that’s all,” Harry says when their lips part again, “if I’ve gifted her any grandchildren yet.”

“I mean, have you?” Nathan asks playfully. “I’m not so sure with you.”

“Well, if I have, I don’t know ‘bout it either.”

“Spoken like a true lad.” Harry glares at Nathan and tries to pull away from their embrace, but Nathan clings onto him and doesn’t let him escape. They lie together for a few minutes, listening to each other’s breathing. Nathan is almost back asleep when Harry speaks again.

“She asked me if I’m planning to get married to you. Well, the hypothetical you, she only knows you as my ‘American girlfriend.’”

“Well, do you want to?” Nathan rolls onto his stomach and props his head up, looking at Harry, who’s lying on his back beside him, his hair a mess and dark circles beneath his eyes.

“What?”

“Get married. You and me.”

Harry looks at him as if Nate had suddenly grown a second head.

“You’re absolutely mental. Getting married? Us?”

“Why not? We’ve been together for quite a while and we haven’t tried to kill each other yet.”

“We also haven’t been together for longer than a few months at a time, sweetheat.”

Nathan laughs. It’s true; they’ve been separated more often than together, but in Nathan’s mind it speaks volumes that they’ve always found back to each other. They weren’t the kind of couple that needed to be around each other all the damn time, anyway.

“It’ll still be the same, just with rings,” Nathan replies, taking Harry’s hand in his own. He traces a circle around Harry’s ring finger before pressing a kiss to the back of his boyfriend’s hand. “And you could become a ‘True American.’”

“Aw, are you proposing to me, darling?” Harry tries to make it sound like a joke, but Nathan can hear the nervousness in his voice.

“Depends on what the answer is,” Nathan says honestly, dropping Harry’s hand and looking at his face expectantly. Harry’s mouth is half open and his brows pulled up. Nathan isn’t sure if he’s even breathing.

“Fuck yeah,” Harry eventually laughs, “you better keep your word, Drake.”

“I’ll even buy the rings if you tell Sam.”

Harry groans.

“You can’t make me do that.”

“Engaged for 1 minute and you already refuse to talk to your brother in law?”

“Sod off.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
